A preliminary study involving the collection and analysis of focus group data was conducted to 1) develop an understanding of the perspectives, experiences, and motivations of Washington, D.C. youth with regard to sex, contraception, and pregnancy, 2) obtain ideas for, and reactions to,intervention methods and content and 3) determine the extent to which existing theoretical and programmatic knowledge of teen pregnancy will be applicable to teens in Washington, D.C. - adolescent pregnancy, adolescent pregnancy prevention, adolescent sexuality - Human Subjects & Human Subjects: Interview, Questionaires, or Surveys Only